


Therapy

by SueBob99



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Being Lucifer, One Shot, couldn't think of an interesting title, discussions of a case, lucifer and chloe early stages relationship, lucifer has a problem (or does he), mentions of sex but nothing more, references to a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SueBob99/pseuds/SueBob99
Summary: "We went back to her place and while I was waiting on the sofa, I fell asleep. And...and...” Lucifer waved his hands wide, clearly struggling to find the words. “She didn’t wake me for sex! Instead, she put a cushion under my head and covered me with a little woollen blanket! And she only woke me when supper was ready.”“And this...disturbed you?”-------Lucifer is fairly early into a relationship with Chloe & has come to Dr Linda with a problem.One of the things I like best about the show is how Lucifer puzzels out new experiences and this is something I hope continues when Lucifer & Chloe get together- whenever that is (hopefully not too early).





	

  
  
“Something terrible happened!” Linda heard Lucifer’s exclamation at the same time her office door banged open, and she instinctively checked her watch. He was forty-three minutes early. Linda suppressed a sigh as she watched him pace the carpet in front of her window, raggedly running a hand through his dark hair.  
  
Lucifer stopped. “Well? Didn’t you hear me, Doctor? My world is figuratively ending! This is the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.”  
  
“Is this the case?”  
  
“What? No.” Lucifer plonked himself on the sofa, and forcing her to scramble around her desk and take the seat opposite. Now, was clearly not the time to discuss therapeutic boundaries and other patients' scheduling rights. “We solved the case yesterday evening. Rescued the spawn. Caught the kidnappers. Punished them together.” Off her questioning look, he said, “They’re in jail. They’ll spend a very long time locked away from the world they love.”  
  
Linda scanned down her notes. He’d seemed especially preoccupied with this case: the murder of a wealthy couple’s nanny, which led into a kidnapping case as he and the detective struggled to find the couple’s missing toddler Aaron. “And how do you feel now? I know you were very motivated.”  
  
“Well the detective was especially concerned we find the spawn- don’t know why, they don’t seem to do anything interesting at that age, don’t even talk. They also drool.”  
  
“And yet you doggedly pursued the case. You even cancelled our last two sessions so you could follow fresh leads.”  
  
Lucifer nodded. “We didn’t sleep for two days- of course I don’t need as much sleep but even I was beginning to tire. I especially wanted the detective to nap but we were waiting to hear from a guy who owed me a favour and she couldn’t sleep worrying we’d miss the call.”  
  
“So you stayed awake.” Linda prompted.  
  
“Well yes. But then we caught a break. My snitch heard rumours of club operating as a criminal adoption front- that was making a sale that afternoon- so while I distracted the loutish bouncers, the detective snuck around the side and rescued the spawn.”  
“And how did that make you feel?”  
  
“It got snot on my blue Prada jacket. I had to burn it,” Lucifer said looking appalled, then his expression became smug. “But the detective said she was proud of me.”  
  
Linda made a note on her papers. They were starting to get somewhere. “So you were pleased last night, but not now?”  
  
“Well...then things all went to hell, so to speak. We went back to her place and while I was waiting on the sofa, I fell asleep. And...and...” Lucifer waved his hands wide, clearly struggling to find the words. “She didn’t wake me for sex! Instead, she put a cushion under my head and covered me with a little woollen blanket! And she only woke me when supper was ready.”  
  
“And this...disturbed you?”  
  
“I just...I...I don’t understand.” He gazed at her with wide brown eyes, one of those moments where he suddenly appeared young and boyish. “This has never happened to me before. I know I don’t effect her the same as most people, but she should still want me. She should really want me. I mean look at me. I’m perfection in an immaculately tailored suit. This face was hand-chiselled by God himself. She’s a very lucky woman.”  
  
“But you said you were sleeping.”  
  
“She could have woken me. The offer’s always there! The door is always open. There’s always lead in the pencil.”  
  
Linda suppressed a snort. He could be extremely charming. That was the only reason she could think he got away with such embarrassing comments. “So you wanted sex?”  
  
Lucifer gave her a baffled look, as though she wasn’t listening at all. “That’s not the point. I’m concerned for my detective. What if she's lost her senses? What if this is the beginning of some terrible illness? Or it's symptomatic of some hormonal imbalance? What if she wants to go back to just being friends?!”  
  
“It sounds as though she cares about you: that she considers your needs important and thought you deserved rest.” Linda leant forward in her chair. “Have you considered that relationships are about more than sex?”  
  
Opposite her, Lucifer lounged back in the sofa, arms spread along the back and dark eyes gazing off in deep thought. Linda sat back, just allowing him to think and hoping, as he frowned in concentration seeming to reach a conclusion, that it was the right one. “Perhaps, all the sex broke her?” Lucifer waved a hand in her direction. “You humans are awfully fragile. Is there some sort of pill she can take?”  
  
“Chloe’s behaviour is perfectly normal.” Linda raised a finger. “But if you have concerns you should confide in her.”  
  
“I did,” Lucifer said and Linda scribbled a note. Impressive: he was opening up more. “She said: yes, she was certain she hadn’t gassed herself while cooking; no, she’s not aware of any Decker genetic libido problem; yes, she and Detective Douche had in fact had sex more than the one time she conceived Beatrix,” Lucifer recited in a overly-high-pitched American accent. “Then, she threw me out and told me to come see you!”  
  
Linda made a series of notes, hand racing across the page writing sentence after sentence, and when she looked up he was staring at her with dark and solemn eyes, hands clutching his knees, as though he were trying to explain something desperately important. “You have to help me fix her.”  
  
Linda checked her watch. She didn’t have long. Only five minutes before this session finished and her next patient arrived. She really wanted to leave him with something meaningful. “You care about the detective and enjoy spending time with her, even when there’s no sex?”  
  
Lucifer frowned. “Of course.”  
  
“Well it sounds as though the detective feels the same.”  
  
“Oh,” Lucifer said sounding surprised and rising awkwardly to his feet. “She does?”  
  
“Yes.” Linda led him to her office door, hand resting gently on his elbow. “It’s normal and healthy for relationships to deepen as time goes on. Becoming more about caring than just simple physical attraction and, where appropriate, putting the other’s needs before your own. This is a good thing.”  
  
“Okay.”Lucifer nodded, appearing reassured, then paused, hand on the door frame. “So, for the record, you’re absolutely certain I shouldn’t encourage her to see a doctor?”  
  
Linda smiled. “Goodbye Lucifer.”

  
  



End file.
